While playing golf, it is not uncommon for several different individuals on the course to be playing with the same make of golf ball. This leads to the possibility of misidentifying.
One of the problems commonly encountered while playing golf is the identification of ball in games to the player or side owning them. This is especially acute when many players in the same course use the same make of ball. Thus it would be useful to create a device that would eliminate disputes and disagreements and unnecessary acrimony during the progress of a game. This also encourages diligence and honesty in caddies and others searching for balls and enable them to reach the real owners of the found balls and be properly rewarded.
There are devices that forcibly imprint a mark within the surface of the golf ball, however, this marring of the surface affects the flight and life-span of the ball. Other devices are complex mechanical devices that provide for a single type of mark on the ball. Further, those devices that provide for different marks typically require the user to change stamps or marking dies.
Thus, there is a need for a simple device that allows a golf ball to be marked with large mark. Further, there is a need for a device that allows a user to make a variety of different marks on the golf ball without resorting to complex interchanging of parts or the like.